Forum:Looking for high end Corrosive Sniper
Ok, looking to trade for a high end Corrosive Sniper, like a lvl 58+ Wrath. I had one but messed up and vendored it on accident and sold too much other stuff that I couldn't buy it back. Looking for 600+ Damage, 2.7 r.o.f. 8+ magazine size, x3+ Corrosive Damage, High Elemental Chance or better. Would actually prefer only a 1.0x zoom as I do not like sinpers with really high zoom rates. I have a couple things I can copy and trade for it, like an Orange Liquid Orion, it's a 770+ damage showck sniper with x4 shock damage and 2.7 r.o.f. I also have a 440+ damage auto-sniper known as a Penetrator not really high on damage as it's like a lvl 40 something weapon but it's the only auto-sniper I have come across. It has a 3.7 r.o.f. and like I said it's an automatic. High elemental chance - property of Maliwan sniper rifles. 2.7 rof - can be only on Semi-auto sniper rifles, which are not made by Maliwan. :D I have good corrosive sniper from S&S that fits your demands for everything but high chance and scope (its 1.8 zoom), but you need to wait some time for shot to proc, as it charges slowly. I recomend you to search for Pestilent Defiler with zoom of 2.8x (revolvers 2.8x=snipers 1.0x) -thats a sight no 3 and 2-shot mag (it gives 102% dmg bonus). Legit ones are rare, but not impossible to find. Also its generally a good idea to write what platform are you on, your gamertag and sign your posts ;). Sinael 06:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) The only rifle that meets your specs is a "best parts" S&S Liquid Wrath ... except with Sight1. It's be easier to get Willowtree and build it yourself. -- MeMadeIt Yeah, yeah for PC, forgot that bit. The one I had was a Wrath, mixed up the High Elemental Chance with the Highly Effective Against Shields part. Not looking for a Defiler, 2 shot revolvers are useless, same with bolt-action snipers. Have actually vendored a couple Defilers from Crawmax. I got my talents maxed so I can pepper stuff with various Wrath rifles. Ends up being like having an over powered combat rfile with a zoom. The Devs really seemed to over look DPS vs Damage cause with a high enough fire rate it's going to trump slightly harder hitting rifles that take 5 times longer to fire. I don't know the model off hand but I have a 999 damage semi-auto at 2.7 rof with like 95-96 accuracy which I'll take over some 1050 damage bolt action with a 0.5 rof any day of the week. I'll land 3 head shots before the bolt action gets it's 2nd. Example of what I believe the OP was looking for (scope aside), which I use regularly: Note that this example does not have the high damage barrel5, yet still tops 650 dmg. For comparison: This example lacks the magazine size and is only level 57, but barrel5 and Torgue material gives it higher dmg but lower acc and slightly lower rof. If you want the high magazine size, S&S is the only manufacturer with ones greater than 7, but for pure damage Torgue is the way to go (accuracy aside of course, but this matters little at closer range). 16:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, ty Skeve that S&S Liquid Wrath is almost spot on what I am looking to replace except for the zoom. The Torgue isn't bad but the big clip size of the S&S Wrath guns fits more the play style I use. The Liquid Orion I have actually has a 30 shot magazine with my talents so I can unload a lot with our having to reload :) Lots of big eneimies get stunned when you crit them so like fighting Knoxx each time I run the Armory I can keep him locked up using my Wrath weapons so that he can't get a shot off at me.....until his adds spawn at least and I have to deal with them. I combine the Wraths and their high ROF along with my Sniper mod for +100 Crit damage and Ammo Regen. With the lower accuracy, slightly lower rate of fire and smaller clip size the Torgue doesn't beat that SS in DPS by too much. It'd be better in a co-op game where you can actually sit back and snipe. Solo though, with everything attacking you, getting more bullets down the line usually works better. With the bad cover system and junk AI you can't sit there and Snipe unless you have someone else to take the bullets for you. "'' I have a 999 damage semi-auto at 2.7 rof with like 95-96 accuracy ... I'll land 3 head shots before ...''" Absolute nonsense! With low accuracy like that, you won't be getting any head shots unless you're at melee distance. Snipers with accuracy below 97 are worthless at any real distance. -- MeMadeIt 20:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ***Yes I do, I have no trouble with landing crits with that accuracy combined with talents and weapon skills. I am not sniping at "long" range anyways as that is useless in this game unless u are playing co-op. Please keep your false claims out of my thread. JMaster It really depends on how big the firing cone is when zoomed. A sniper rifle is only dependable when fired from a distance at which the firing cone is smaller than the crit-spot hit-box of your target. "Melee distance" is a slight over-exaggeration, MMI, even on a Gamble.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:15, October 22, 2010 (UTC) While that is true for long range sniping, for shorter range battles where 1.0-1.8x zoom sniper rifles are used (similar to MW2 ACOG "sniping") lower accuracy snipers work fine. One of my favorites for example: Lower zoom makes it mediocre at longer ranges, but for medium range it works great because the reticule still covers an enemy's head (i.e. the target is larger, so less accuracy is needed). 23:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ^ What CJ said. 02:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oooh, shit. Sorry, Skeve. I didn't read your text next to the pic before I posted. Didn't realize you had that covered.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'd like one as well, I have a few pearls I can dupe, plus a near max hellfire. Ps3. Gt. Novabomb